


Pieces of Universe

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A series of one-shots centered around various Gems, both canon and OCs. Some of the chapter's are loosely inspired by 'Little Rebellions', written by CompletelyDifferent, with their permission.





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Rebellions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951614) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has its consequences

She was still uncertain. Her move against her former superior had been dangerous. Yet she felt a strange sort of relief. These were the Gems which treated her as equal, not merely as one of the cogs which were required to move the machine. When she was first made, she was a Gem full to the brim with curiosity. Yet, her curiosity was seen as disobedience by many, including her former superiors. Including her former superior. So she suppressed her curiosity, burying what she now knew to be the best part of herself, so she could live.

It was a mistake. Her former superior was petty and vengeful. She didn't care about any of her underlings. 

But other Gems did.

Her true family. Garnet was strange, but she was strong and compassionate. Amethyst was pretty laid back and she was a troublemaker to boot, but she cared in her own way, and had the biggest sense of humor as well. Pearl seemed stuck up at first, but over time, became suprisingly relatable. Lapis Lazuli.....well, a warm feeling settled into her chest when she thought about Lapis. She tried to ask others what it meant, but they all responded with just a strange smile. She didn't know what that smile meant.

All in all, Peridot was happy with them. She didn't need anyone else. She didn't need any of them. Not Yellow Diamond, nor Jasper, nor anything associated with them. She didn't need anything associated with Yellow Diamond.

Especially not after what defective pebble did. Let her. Let her run back to the Diamonds who didn't care about her at all. Peridot had a choice and she made the right one. Navy had a choice too, and she made the wrong one. 

When Navy and Peridot meet again, it would be as enemies. 

"Peridot, are you all right?" 

Garnet was leaning over her, compassion written or her face

"Nothing is wrong." Peridot stood up, straightening her posture "Let's get to work on the forcefield generator."

She would forget about Navy. That defective pebble had that coming to her. Even if she missed Navy, there were consequences for every action, and consequences applied to Navy as well. The difference between the two of them was vast.

Peridot will fight for her true family.


	2. New Crystal Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what Topaz would do without Topaz. I always wanted to tell me how I am helping me through this, but there's always someone between us! They're always sending me on these miserable missions. I always pretend I'm fine with it....I have to pretend I'm fine."

"Topaz, you don't have to do this." Steven spoke "Topaz?"

"You heard what Aquamarine said." the big fusion said "I have to do this, otherwise I will be separated and shattered. I am not saying what I am doing is fine, but the alternative is worse."

"It doesn't have to be worse." Steven looked at Topaz sympathetically "The Crystal Gems, they're more than willing to accept you."

"Are you sure?" Topaz looked up, her face hopeful "I can live for myself, unbound by all these missions?"

"That's what us Crystal Gems are all about." Steven smiled at Topaz earnestly 

"There will be a big trial soon. Your trial." Topaz informed "That's when we'll make our move, and leave."

"You are different from the rest." Steven observed "All others I've met were all about serving the Diamonds. They didn't mind being treated as tools. But, you're different."  
o  
"I've always hated the Diamonds way of thinking." Topaz admitted "But only because I wanted to live life my way, not their way. So in the end, I too am selfish."

"It's okay." Steven assured her "That's normal."

"I'll go now, to prepare for the trial."

"Take this." Steven handed her a small communicator "Should you use it, it would connect you to our secret allies. They'll aid you. Originally, they gave it to Amethyst, but she gave it to me just in case."

"Thank you." Topaz said, taking the communicator "It's best not to be seen around each other too much. Once the trial begins, everyone will focus on that and not us, enabling us to leave undetected."

"Good luck." Steven said grimly "Tell the Crystal Gems not to worry about me, and to continue on if I die."

"Will do." Topaz promised

-x-

The spaceship landed. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis rushed outside. However, they were disappointed to see Topaz and Lars step out, alone.

"Steven didn't come?" Garnet frowned

"He didn't." Topaz looked down

"He told us to tell you not to worry about him." Lars avoided looking them in the eyes

"He said you need to continue living without him." Topaz said "But you don't have to do it, right? What was stolen can be recovered."

"But we don't have R....." Garnet began

Then he gaze fell on ginormous ship behind Topaz and Lars.

"Oh, of course." Garnet said slowly "Gems, board the vessel."

Topaz and Lars stepped aside, as Crystal Gems, and Lapis, practically jumped into the ship.

"You're not coming, Topaz?"

"I am never going back to Homeworld. Besides, someone has to protect this planet should you fail to return." Topaz announced

"Fair enough." Garnet turned around and the door closed.

The ship took off.

"How about I treat you to a free sample?" Lars offered "It's the least I can do."

"Thanks, that would be wonderful." Topaz grinned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Topazes to bits. They are my babies. This was my attempt to give them a happy ending.


	3. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, escape is all they can do, and escape they shall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the thing you've been waiting for, CD

The equipment was being packed, by two pairs of hands. Tiny green Gem watched them.

She watched Morganite and Pearl pack their stuff with as much speed as they could. She wasn't suprised in the slightest. After all, she overheard an order than both of them would be shattered. And she, Peridot 1XA, the first to be made by them, would be shattered along with them. 

Because she was too loyal to them. Her creators. 

So she watched and waited as they walked about the room, picking up vials and tech they could salvage. She looked at the door every once in a while, expecting someone to burst in and shatter all three of them ahead of schedule.

But it was a preposterous idea. No one worked outside of the schedule, ever.

Because they couldn't think to do so. They couldn't think for themselves at all. Their thoughts had been suppressed ever since the Rebellion, for fear something like it could happen again.

But Peridot could think, because she was the first to be created and never went through the suppression procedure yet. And neither had her two creators. Because why bother suppressing the thoughts of someone who won't live much longer?

The Diamond insignia was in the room. Peridot moved in to spit at it. Morganite looked up at her, amused

"I didn't think you'd be the type to do that." Morganite raised an eyebrow

"You two are my creators. You are the only ones in this place deserving of respect." Peridot shrugged.

They finished packing. All three went out of the door, sticking close to each other. Another procession strode across the hallway, and the Diamonds were there. Peridot 1XA started to sweat, although both of her creators remained calm. They then broke into a run and Peridot followed. The shattering party hadn't noticed them yet. Finally, a ship came into view. It was guarded by two Onyx guards.

Peridot 1XA's handblasters came to life, and she fired them at Onyxes, who poofed. The coast was clear.

As Morganite and Pearl managed to get into the ship, Yellow Diamond suddenly appeared at the door. 

"Go on." Peridot urged "I'll hold her off, buy you time to escape."

"Are you sure?" Morganite frowned "You can come with us."

"And you think she'd just let us go?" Peridot countered "Go on, please, for me."

Morganite nodded. The ship doors closed and ship lights blared to life soon after, signifying that it was ready for take off. 

Peridot turned around to face Yellow Diamond, who was approaching her. She knew she was no match for a Diamond, yet as long as she could stall her long enough for her creators to escape, Peridot didn't care. She aimed her hand blasters at Yellow Diamond, who pulled a sword, her eyes narrowing. A small whine was heard behind her as the ship began to roll towards the exit. Upon reaching the exit, the ship slowly ascended off the ground, before disappearing in a flash of white light. 

Peridot 1XA felt herself relax. Her creators were safe.

And then she poofed.

Yellow Diamond picked the poofed gemstone off the ground. But she didn't shatter it. Instead, she carried it to the lab, where scientist worked on remodelling it. They succeeded. A new Gemstone was made.

Yellow Diamond was called to see it. It was a small, triangular gemstone. Yellow Diamond nodded in satisfaction.

"Welcome to the world." she smiled at the Gem "Peridot 5XG."

Little did she know that a fragment of 1XA still existed within 5XG.

-x-

"If Yellow Diamond was smart, she would have shattered me too for that very reason." Peridot 5XG told the Crystal Gems "But then again, she is not smart at all."

A star was proudly standing on 5XG torso. The Crystal Gems laughed serenely at 5XG's latest quip.

"Well, then, we'd better hope she remains ignorant forever." Garnet tapped her forehead, smiling

Peridot 5XG smiled back.


	4. Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two outcasts find love with each other.

Two short Gems stared at each other. They were separated by thick iron bars. 

"So how long will they keep me here?" a Ruby, known as Leggy, asked "Probably for a very long time."

"You could always join us, you know." Padparadscha said gently "I may not be able to see the direct future, but a gut feeling tells me that you'd be as free as a bird once you do."

"Come on, there's no way they'll let their former enemy join them." Leggy turned away from her

"Look at Peridot and Topaz." Padparadscha countered "They were former enemies once too."

"That is different." Leggy insisted

"Different how?" Padparadscha tilted her head 

"I don't know, it just is." Leggy snapped "They threw me into space. I was innocent, yet they did so anyway. If that's how your pals treat other Gems, then I'm not interested in joining."

With that, Leggy turned away, her back facing Padparadscha. 

"I can make it all better." Padparadscha reached out through the gap and touched Leggy's back "I can make it worthwhile for you, just as they did for me."

Leggy reluctantly turned around and touched her hand.

"We are both outcasts, after all. Nobody wants me." Padparadscha said gently

"And nobody will come for me." Leggy realized

And at that moment, they understood each other. And suddenly, in their place was a new Gem: a fusion.

"I think we should call ourselves......Peggy Garnet." both sides agreed

Peggy Garnet twirled. True, nobody wanted them. But they wanted each other, and maybe that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I luv those two.
> 
> .....and Peggy


	5. My Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, what you needed has been there all along, you just didn't notice it.

Amber felt powerful. More powerful than her individual components were. And yet, she also felt warm. It was as if her two components understood each other on a whole different level. She looked over at Gems that were a thorn in her side for far too long.

"So you Crystal Gems love cross-Gem fusions?" Amber roared "Well, here's a cross-Gem fusion of your doom!"

Amber aimed a powerful punch at Garnet, who blocked it with her gauntlets. Suddenly, Topaz landed behind Garnet, and swung her double-edged mace at Amber.

"I pity you." Topaz said "You are a fusion of mutual acceptance, yet you still cling to Homeworld's stigma against Gems like me and Garnet who are binded by love."

One punch by Garnet caused Amber to split into Jasper and Eyeball Ruby.

"You don't get it." Eyeball seethed "How could you possibly understand what you wretches did to her? You killed her entire reason for existing. She has nothing more to live for, all because of you."

And then Jasper grabbed Eyeball from behind, pulling her into an impromptu hug. And then Amber was there once more.

"Now where were we?" Amber cracked her knuckles, Gems on her nose and eye glinting in the soft glow of the setting sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two fusion chapters for the price of one.


End file.
